All I need
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: Set after the kiss in Barely Breathing. Matlingsworth. After Miles leaves and Mrs. Matlin falls asleep... Oneshot read and review please :)


**Disclaimer: I don't claim any rights.**

**Author's note: I have noticed the lack of Matlingsworth fics and I have decided to add to that. If everyone does their part, we'll have a lot of fics for this pair. Anyways, I have not written in a while. I honestly hope you readers enjoy!**

* * *

It was a little ironic how she found herself playing her cello prior to her first kiss with Miles when the same had happened with her deceased ex. Only this kiss was more passionate than chaste unlike her first kiss with Campbell. This kiss was a release of sexual tensions that both had held for a while. The sexual tension between them was painfully obvious and the kiss was the first release to the tension.

The kiss had happened two hours ago. He was gone now; probably at his place by now. Her mother had last checked in on her forty-five minutes ago. Her mother was concerned about her daughter ever since the recent events. Maya was just on the road of recovery from her ex's suicide and she didn't want this revengeful teenager destroying that for her daughter. Her daughter's sudden change of attitude towards getting the police involved was curious. She would have thought that Maya would jump at the chance to see Zoe face her consequences. What her mother didn't know was the reason that made Maya change her mind about getting the police involved. Maya smiled to herself, looking out the window - the window where two hours ago, she had shared her first kiss with Miles.

She sighed softly to herself. Being suspended from the school for two weeks was going to be a bit hard for her. How was she going to go two weeks without seeing Miles? Without being able to hold his hand, see his face, kiss his lips? Now that she had finally kissed him, she didn't think she'd be able to get enough. Before when she had first lost Campbell, she didn't think that it would be possible to feel this way about a guy again. It was a rush, feeling these sensations towards another guy. It felt good and shockingly, she did not feel like she was betraying Cam. The kiss felt freeing. She wanted to do it again and she would do it again - hopefully, soon. For now, secret phone calls and possible facerange chats would have to hold her. Maybe, he was still awake. Before trying anything, she quietly walked towards her mother's room and slowly opened the door, careful to not make too much noise. She poked her head in the crack she made and grinned. Her mother was asleep and once her mother was asleep, it was usually hard to disturb her softly closed the door and at a much faster pace than before, she walked towards her room.

* * *

Softly, the girl plopped down on her bed after grabbing her phone. She dialed a familiar number, a smile on her face. There was such a few rings before they stopped and a soft, tenor voice filled with sleep warmed against her ear. She whispered softly a greeting, her eyes sparkling. "Hey."

"Hey," it was just one word but she could hear the joy in his voice. "Is something wrong?" She heard the rustle of sheets, meaning he had been asleep.

Maya shook her head, despite the fact that he was blind to her actions. "On the contrary, everything is amazing. Even with everything that has happened."

"Oh," she could almost hear the grin that creased on his lips, "That's good. hey..um aren't you grounded?" He chuckled, nervously. Only she could make him nervous through the phone, "Not that I don't enjoy your voice or talking to you, but I don't want you to get in anymore trouble because of me."

"Because of you?" Maya laughed quietly to herself, a smile on her face. She shook her head to herself, "If you are talking about the song, I already told you, I would have done it with or without your approval. She had it coming. And for right now, my mother is asleep. She won't be awake any time soon. Don't worry."

A soft sigh and then, "Maya Matlin, you really are a special girl. I hope you know that."

She let out a soft giggle, her cheeks tinting with red. "I wouldn't mind hearing it every now and then," she admitted softly.

"And I can do just that and more," Miles confirmed warmly.

In her stomach, there was a feeling that she thought she'd never feel after Campbell passed on. A feeling she used to get when she was around Campbell but now she seemed to get around Miles. "Miles, I don't think I can go two weeks without seeing you."

"Neither can I but we're strong. We can do it."

She shifted in her bed, crossing her legs in an applesauce cross. "Maybe we don't have to."

"What are you suggesting?" His voice was filled with curiosity.

"Come over." Short. Simple.

"Now?"

"Now, tomorrow, and after that." She replied, playing with a strand of her hair.

The other end was quiet for a moment, just soft static. He opened his lips then, and said "How do you want me?"

With chocolate sauce and a cherry, she thought but said, "You can't come from the door because that would be too obvious. Think you can climb to my bedroom window?"

"Hmm, I think I can make that work." He grinned softly.

"Awesome," she said, her eyes glistening in happiness.

"See you in twenty." Miles said as he rummaged through his clothes, throwing on an old pair of jeans and slipping on shoes. The last thing to go on was the shirt.

Maya smiled to herself, "See you then," and hung up the phone. She jumped up from her bed, and cleaned it by pulling the sheets up.

* * *

She was halfway done changing when there was a knock on her window. She let out a soft squeak and quickly threw on her shirt, which had been the only thing missing, her eyes falling on the grinning face of Miles. He sheepishly waved at her. She looked down with a soft blush and then walked over to the window.

After pushing it open, he said with a soft smirk, "It's a much better view in person than in video," he was joking of course. Not about it being a better view but he said it as a joke.

She blushed softly, "Thank you." She was flattered. If anyone else had seen her and said that, she would be horrified. But with him, it felt right and she felt comfortable around him.

"Can I come in?" His hands were gripping the edge of the window, the only thing keeping him from falling.

"Oh!" She pushed her hair away from her eyes and nodded, "of course. Let me help you?" She gave him her hand, and he took it. Her hand in his felt right and fit perfectly in his. She helped pull him in. Once in, they didn't let go of each others' hands.

He placed his empty hand against her cheek, caressing her skin with his thumb. Her skin went hot against his touch and she smiled to him. He beamed back at her, his eyes crinkling. Green and blue clashed wonderfully. A few seconds passed, them just staring adorably into each others' eyes before he arched down.

She placed an arm around him, bringing him closer as their lips pressed softly together. Never would she tire of his lips against hers. She sighed softly into the kiss and shocking Miles, deepened the kiss ever so slightly.

Both breathless, they pulled away at the same time. Her blue eyes sparkled and her pink kissed lips curved upwards. "Wow." She murmured softly.

Miles chuckled softly with a nod. Wow, indeed.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of kissing you." She admitted with a soft smile.

"And I, you."

She grinned, and kissed his cheek. "Zoe is going to be so much more pissed when she sees we're together."

He sighed softly at that and nodded, "I know. But, we can't let her stop us. She's already tried to ruin your life…" He closed his eyes. Thinking about the recent events was hard for him because Maya had been in pain; if not physically, emotionally. He had wanted to rip apart the guy who groped her but at that time, Maya had been the pressing concern to address.

She kissed him to silence him. It was a quick kiss. "We should give her a reason to be mad."

"You mean provoke the wicked witch?"

"Why of course," she laughed softly. He loved to hear her laugh. He wanted to hear it much more.

"You sure about that? Knowing Zoe, she would kill us." He frowned slightly at the thought of Zoe inflicting harm against Maya. He didn't like it at all.

"Zoe is all talk and no act." Maya replied, "Sure she made that fanpage about me but she wouldn't have owned up to her if I didn't call her out on it."

"Are you going to press charges?" Moving on from the topic of pissing off Zoe Rivas. That was never a good idea if you liked to live. Never ever tempt fate.

Maya shook her head, "I was going to before," she gestured to him and her, meaning them. "we kissed."

"What changed?"

"I have something to look forward to now." She smiled up at him.

A smile refound his lips at those words.

"I have you." She pressed her lips to his, "And you are all I need."

He returned the gentle kiss, his hands entangling in her hair. This kiss was unlike the others. As passionate as this kiss might have been, it was softer than the others. The first to pull away was him. His green eyes twinkled in warmth, "For as long as I live, I'll be right here then."

As much as she loved those words, she really wished he hadn't said that. It seemed like a promise that would be so easy to break. Her change in attitude was noticed by the tall handsome bloke.

"Maya?".

"Hmm?" She hummed, blinking back tears that had started without her being aware.

"What's wrong?" He pulled her closer, hugging her to him.

"Nothing," she murmured against his neck. She wasn't sure how much he knew about Campbell but she didn't want to go into that.

"You sure it's nothing?" His voice was gentle, not prying but caring.

Oh for the love of God, she couldn't date him yet not tell him. This was a big part of who she had become. "No," she admitted.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," she answered with a soft sigh, "But I probably should. I have been holding it in for a while."

He nodded at that but didn't say anything, not wanting her to feel pressured into talking.

"Six months ago, my boyfriend broke up with me by killing himself."

Miles blinked. This wasn't something he was expecting but that didn't mean he couldn't handle this. He stayed quiet, feeling that she wasn't done just yet.

"He told me he'd always be here for me. That he loved me. But then he killed himself. I know why he did it but it still hurt." A few tears slid down her cheeks and he wiped them away with his thumb.

"Losing someone dear like that really sucks," Miles said softly, sympathizing with her. "But if you're afraid, I'm going to leave you one day, don't give it another thought. I'm crazy about you."

She sniffled softly. It was curious at how he was able to read her so well.

He pressed his lips against her forehead, "Okay? Crazy about you." He repeated, thinking it would enforce how crazy about her he was.

The thing is that she believed him. She nodded with a smile returning to her lips. "I'm crazy about you, too."

There was a soft noise from her mother's room. Miles went still, and he glanced to the window. "Should I go?"

Maya shook her head. She knew it would probably be best but that she didn't want to see him depart just yet. "Don't go."

He seemed hesitant but he wasn't necessarily one to go against Maya's wishes, especially when she looked so cute. "Okay. I'll stay the night and leave before your mother wakes up."

The girl seemed happy about this and kissed him quickly before saying, "I'll set an alarm."

He chuckled softly, following her to the bed. While Maya put herself in the covers, for slight space, Miles laid over the covers. He placed an arm around her, spooning her to him. He kissed her ear softly, causing a soft giggle to leave her lips. "Sleep well, Maya."

Maya snuggled back against him and murmured, "Night, Miles." He grinned softly to himself, and watched as she slowly succumbed to sleep. Initially, he was going to leave after she fell asleep but found that he didn't want to go just yet. So he stayed, and slowly lost to sleep, and wouldn't leave until he woke to the alarm. Hopefully, before Mrs. Matlin would wake up.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. don't forget to review!**


End file.
